Tales of Symphonia: A Poetic Medley
by Lightning-Dono
Summary: [Poetry] A collection of Tales of Symphonia poetry. [Poem 17 Yggdrasill Desperation] [K plus for hidden meanings]
1. Genis: Saved Tonight

**Lightning-Dono**: A little sisterly love on Raine's part. :P It's Genis' poem on how put down he feels sometimes when Lloyd and the others underestimate him, leaving him only with his sister for comfort.

I just got ToS, okay? I'm still stuck at beating Magnius and...and...Yeah. Don't pick on me. –hides-

-

Sometimes I wonder if they really cared  
Or the illusion once hidden  
Is now emerging

Sometimes I wish I never thought  
That such a thing could happen  
Maybe we could go on living forever  
Hand in hand

At night I shed my tears  
And dry them on my sheets  
Each morning I wash the stains away  
To greet the world anew

In the morning I try to hide the pain  
And shield my eyes from others  
At night I am relieved  
That I can be myself again

Sister, save me if I cry tonight  
I don't want to feel this way  
Life shouldn't be like this  
But like the paradise I saw when I first took a breath

Hold me and make me fight back the tears  
I shouldn't have to go through this  
I don't think I deserve it  
Don't let me be alone

As I walk this lonely path  
You're like a stranger to me  
I want to trust you  
But the bitterness cuts through me like glass

You laugh when I laugh  
You cry when I cry  
When I get angry, you get mad  
We are emotionally driven through each other

Is that what a friend is for?  
To share your very feelings?  
Because throughout my entire existance  
I had thought it was so much more

Sister, don't let me go  
You're the only true friend I have  
In the dark now  
I wish to feel your warmth

Wrap me in your slender arms  
And rock me back and forth  
Because only then will I know  
That I have been saved tonight


	2. Colette: For the World

**Lightning-Dono**: I decided to turn this into a collection of ToS poems for each character. :D This one is for **Colette**. I always thought she was kind of corny, so...um...that's why this poem is so weird.

For the World 

-

It's a bright sunny day  
But behind the disguise  
I know there's something wrong

Monsters are roaming about  
Intruding upon holy places  
I know this is a challenge  
That I will have to face

For the world, I'll parry those attacks  
Just for the people, I'll correct all wrong  
I'll let those who kill remember  
And those who never sinned forget the pain

Disasters shouldn't be related to unity  
Unity should already be present  
I won't let Sylvarant fall so far!

Dedication is something we all have  
Even though we never use it  
Put it to work!  
And feel the energy deep inside

If the world ever needs someone to be it's guardian angel  
I want to be the one!  
The one Chosen to step above all  
And help those who lost regain their pride

You don't have to win to live!  
Happiness is the first step to freeing your soul  
Don't torture yourself to do better  
Instead, find your inner strength, and let it glide

Loss is how you learn  
No matter how painful, don't let tears show you the  
way  
Learn from your mistakes and together  
We'll map the road to victory

For this land, I'll purge it of it's evil!  
Humans deserve more than what the Desians dish out  
You don't have to kill to win  
Winning is a mere feeling of success

Sylvarant need not prevail  
In the end, no one wins  
But it's the land that understands  
That has truly won


	3. Raine: True Ambition

**Lightning-Dono**: This poem is about **Raine**! I always enjoyed hearing from her character – so funny! I like pairing her up with Kratos. ((grin)) AND I beat Magnius...Tough little bugger he was.

Answers to the Reviews:

**Shadowfox83** – Thank you! Yes...I like Genis, but he just either seems disappointed or annoyed.

**Mooncannon** – Thank you for the comment. :)

True Ambition 

-

It's rarely found in many souls  
You can look anywhere  
From the ancient world  
To now 

They battle  
But what for?  
If only they could provide a reason  
I would forgive them

Destruction has been released  
From it's bindings  
Love has been purged  
To welcome hatred

A warring people have come  
And we don't have a choice  
It's either fight or leave  
And we want to defend

True ambition is something you can't have with a heart of darkness  
When you hold a weapon to kill for the sake of it  
When innocent blood is spilt  
It cannot be found

Ambition is found when a lover fights for his beloved  
It's uncovered when a mother searches for her child  
There need not be a battle  
For it to surface

When I first saw Lloyd's eyes  
I saw the joy of any teenager  
But later on  
The whole image changed

The fire burns passionately  
As two beings clash  
He's the first to lift his sword  
And the last to leave the slaughtered

It was like seeing him years older  
Battling his own inner trouble  
In a way, he has changed  
I believe he has found what he has been fighting for

Torturing others isn't the way  
While people take our safety for granted  
There is a person dying every day for that cause  
So you shouldn't let go

The ruins show it all  
How humans have died simply through warfare  
Is this how our land wants to end it?  
Or must we pursue another path?

Truth is, pure ambition is hard to find  
You may want something, but never try  
Your friend might be struggling, but you won't help  
Their life is as good as gone without you

So let the fact guide you  
Life is no good without dreams  
And living in a world of nightmares  
We need that fiery ambition to pull us through


	4. Marble: Wings on my Heart

**Lightning-Dono**: I don't feel like writing Lloyd's poem. o.o He's just...not poetic. xD; This one is for **Marble**, a forgotten lady that seemingly only existed in the minds of many players for the beginning of the game. I thought that every character should be recognized, so here we are. :D

Wings on My Heart 

-

Feathery soft hair  
Eyes of controlled hurt  
You were like a child to me

Until the day you left  
I'd wait for your return  
Little did I know  
That the next thing I did  
Might be the destruction of you

Every night I dreamed of your hug  
Savoring the feeling forever  
A little boy embracing his grandmother  
Never letting go

Even now, I can feel your wings on my heart  
Helping me soar above the dull clouds  
Letting me pull away from this sadness  
Into a world that would welcome me

The pearly white pulling me forth  
Into the sky with each graceful moment  
I was like a young girl  
Once more

The half-elves pushed as through  
As their lowly servants  
And they as the point of authority

You were the only half-elf that valued my life  
The only one that saw beyond the ashen skin  
Wet with perspiration and gray with exhaust  
Yet, you forced me on

I didn't want to admit that I was seeing you  
That an old lady like me had company  
But by then I was deathly sick  
Watching the patterns sketch themselves onto my skin

The transformation was done  
Ahuman soul trapped in a mass of monstrous flesh  
Like a squash in an eggplant field  
Alone, unknown, and unrecognized

I had no control as I lashed out  
My mind had been taken over  
The battle raged without relent  
As my inner spirit cried out

Until my defeat, you never knew  
What you sacrificed to let me go  
The wings that once supported your heart  
Were transferred to mine

As I left this world  
I couldn't see what had happened  
Collapsing to the ground  
While an ethereal being rose

It was then that I realized that your wings were on my heart  
Helping me through the trouble  
Goodbye, Chocolat, though I loved you so

A burden relieved is a burden implied  
The pain I have caused you should not have been so  
Genis, you were like a grandson to me  
And one day you shall regain your wings

-

The ending was bad. o.o


	5. Kratos: But You Don't Remember

**Lightning-Dono**: And who gets the spotlight this time? **Kratos**, of course! I haven't gotten to a certain point in the game yet (I'm at Hima, about to go against Remiel.), but Kratos so far seems to be a pretty cool guy. :D So I'll write about him. Of course, I accidentally read spoilers on Kratos' past. -glares at spoilers without warnings-

But You Don't Remember 

-

Crimson leaves dive from branches  
Crunched beneath my feet  
Years ago we walked this path  
Years that you don't even remember

I wish I could force in the memories  
And pray that you'd understand  
The look that comes onto my face  
Whenever we walk this road

If you're my son, I want you to know  
That you're not the only one  
Lloyd, you aren't fighting alone  
Not the last hope of your family name

But you don't remember, do you?  
All those tears I shed when your mother was gone  
You never saw those moments  
When I would have done anything to have you back

Snow drifts lazily onto the ground  
As I leave my mark in the milky white  
Years ago, I played with you in this snow  
Years that you think are nonexistent

I wish I could tell you  
And make you understand  
Why I become depressed  
Whenever I see this wintry wonderland

You don't know I'm your father yet  
But you might never realize  
That the sin I have committed  
Took your mother's life

But you don't remember, do you?  
How many days it took me to recover from the pain  
That still hasn't quelled  
Living in a black void deep inside me


	6. Chocolat: Stole You Away

**Lightning-Dono**: This is a poem on **Chocolat**, one of the most over-looked people (I mean, you just save her. Nothing more.):D Right now, I'm in the Temple of Lightning and desperately trying to get the red lighting bolts on the Sorcerer's Ring.

**Replies to the Reviews**:

**TheWhiteMonk** – Thanks for the comment! Really? I thought the ending was awful, but that's me for you. I feel sorry for overlooked characters. Must be why I'm going to do a lot of them first...So I can remember them. xD;

**Nameless** -shrug- I don't really consider myself strong for doing that. If you truly love to write, you don't need reviews of any kind. Oh, I know about that...But that's the way it is on Thanks for the praise!

Stole you Away 

-

It's just another day  
Another morning  
Slaving away at a public cathedral  
While you were gone

Oh, grandmother, how did you feel?  
When those monsters dragged you away?  
I want to save you from that pain  
But I don't know where you are

The morning those monsters stole you away  
I wanted to run  
Dashing through the fields  
And forget that real-life ever existed

It's already dinner  
But you aren't at your place  
The table feels so empty  
When you aren't saying grace

The food disappears  
As I wait for your return  
Surely you were strong enough  
To come back alone

That fateful day when they stole you away  
Tears weren't needed to show expression  
All I had to do was scream your name  
To show that I cared

I quietly lay in bed  
Listening for your footsteps  
To tell me that you've come  
Just to kiss me good-night

My eyes begin to close  
As my mind worries through the night  
Where were you now?  
Grandmother, don't give up the fight

Don't let those devils steal you away  
You have a life to live  
It's they that don't have one  
Manipulating another's life

When I learned the truth  
All I could do was cry  
You were an innocent being  
While other's who deserved it were let go

I stood alone in a corner  
Refusing to accept the truth  
I lied to myself for so long  
That reality has been lost

To see you once more would be a blessing  
To be with you for an eternity would be a miracle  
But to kill those who stole you away  
Would be worth my life


	7. Dorr: Easy Way Out

**Lightning-Dono**: This one is on **Dorr**. :) Ah...I really felt sorry for him when he died, but I supposed it couldn't be helped. It's really short...

**Replies to the Reviews**:

**ObviousMan** – Evidence that I need to look over my work after I write it. oO; I never do it since proofreading is...tiring. -is lazy- But thank you! Oh, I don't mind. Getting reviews like yours make me feel good, anyway.

Easy Way Out

-

The city has always been my home  
With citizens that cared  
But the thing was that when my wife transformed  
I lost everything I had 

A love and passion I never could regain  
Through what my people could offer  
Even though they stood by my side  
I felt isolated

I knew I shouldn't have signed that contract  
To work alongside the Desians  
But the promise was tantalizing  
And I couldn't let them down

So I took the easy way out  
And did what I could  
Even though it lead to my demise  
It was easier than being alone

I was easily fooled  
Caught up in my own sweet plans  
Never noticing  
What must've happened

The half-elves threatened invasion  
And I sat still  
As long as I had gotten my wife back  
Nothing could've mattered more

But I was wrong again  
About the trustworthiness of their plan  
They not only destroyed my view  
But they destroyed me

I wanted to take the easy way out  
And sacrifice the others  
Sometimes I wish it wasn't so  
But _bam!_ and the dream is gone

The scars that were buried with me  
Were symbols of how many times  
I had fallen apart

The items that went down with me  
Represented my joys in life  
And what I truly hated

And when I actually thought about it  
As I fell to the tiled floor  
What seemed to be the easy way out  
Was the hardest path to take


	8. Lloyd: Guilt

**Lightning-Dono**: This poem is on **Lloyd**...Because I found it weird that he's the main character of the game, yet he hasn't had a poem for him. xD;

**Replies to the Reviews**:

**Nameless** – Thank you! I believe they flow better because I've begun to allow them to rhyme somewhat subconsciously. xD; Chocolat's poem was the only one that actually had that quality most of the way through. ;)

**Naomi Irving** – I hope you didn't _really_ cry while reading my poems...XD But thanks! I shall consider using that title when Magnius' comes around.

Guilt 

-

The memories haunt me  
From the past I have already done  
Everything was so perfect  
Until I stepped in and jumped the gun

To stay in one place  
Is better than running away  
If I can atleast undo the harm  
Then the world would be so much happier...

Guilt lies deep in my mind  
Making me obsessed, depressed  
All the negative things in life

Maybe I went wrong somewhere  
Perhaps the fork passed long ago  
Didn't have the right path

I clung to my friends  
Like moss does to a branch  
But now when it's time for independence  
I adhere to them again

But now, an age of darkness has arisen  
And now, I can't do anything to stop it  
Watching helplessly as the Great Seed grows  
Where should I go? Where should I go?

I know I want to be somewhere  
Where no hurt can reach me anymore  
To stay beside Colette  
Is more than I could ever hope for

Guilt leads me to this decision  
That there truly isn't any good  
The heroes that fairytales root into your mind  
Are anything but actually there

Those stories that show themselves on pages  
The yellowed documents with intrepid tales  
Do nothing but stain the mind gold  
With goodness, wealth, and lies

The courage within is one you dig up  
Not one that can be offered  
For those that do certain deeds for money  
Are just cowards hiding inside

-

Eep! Worst poem ever. -becomesColette- I apologize for making you read through such an awful piece.


	9. Mithos: I Disappear

**Lightning-Dono**: This is the poem for **Mithos**, our little friend with the bracelets. I was kinda depressed when I wrote this. I was having a great day and then my dad decided to come along and ruin it.

_**WARNING!**_

If you have not beaten the game, this poem may spoil a few aspects of the story for you, so bear that in mind. If you proceed to read with the story, I shall not be held responsible if it somehow spoils the game for you.

**Replies to the Reviews**:

**AbhorsenSabriel87**** – **Thank you SOOOO much! ((glomp)) How far I am on ToS? It's been a while since I last posted, but I beat the game this morning and I'm redoing it so I can get a different ending:D

**Mysterybox8** – I promise I won't apologize for writing horribly anymore, so you won't bust a vein or something. oO; Thank you very much! Thank you for the offering of assistance, but I've gotten through the game fine. (:

**Sylvia Viridian** – Yup! Kraine is great, but I do know that there's Anna and everything...((shrug)) Kratos' was probably my favorite out of all the ones I have written. Thank you!

**Nameless** – When you really put your mind to writing a poem, suddenly your creativity is stunted and you find yourself needing rhymes for everything. It's so annoying...But thank you for bringing me up out of my 'I-can't-write-good-poems' mindset. (:

**Gijinka Renamon** – Tee-hee, sankyuuuu!

I Disappear

-

Two forms  
Two worlds  
Where the difference lies  
Is in the blood 

The half-elves are caught in limbo  
Between two placements  
We don't belong anywhere  
I don't belong anywhere

It's a beautiful place for those who are clueless  
And an ugly world for those know the truth  
Those who are bound by fate  
To live with such troubles  
I attempt to heal their pain  
But I can't even heal my own

Wounds that are too deep to cover  
Lives that are sacrificed uselessly  
Humans that fight for the wrong cause  
The half-elves are left behind

Scars that have marked us  
Are there to stay  
No matter how hard you try to hide them  
They'll haunt you in your dreams

Those desperate battles where I held your hand  
Are over  
The days where I wished there to be an angel  
Looking over me  
Have long since passed

Wings that carry us away  
As the wind blows by  
The eyes that watch us night and day  
Will take away our troubles

I disappear in hopes of joining a better world  
I disappear because I don't want to suffer  
Genis, you'll never understand  
That the human you've befriended  
May be your next enemy

The marks from the past  
Never truly leave us  
Those who walk into our lives  
Always leave behind their footprints

I grow happier as time goes by  
Finally I'm achieving what I truly wanted  
But the moment I feel my heart rise  
You shoot me back down

Someday I'll disappear  
To make everyone feel the joy I once felt  
One day I'll leave you behind  
And let you taste my pain

The blonde angel that rose  
Falls once again  
For power isn't everything, I see now  
But the will of the wielder's heart

Everything that was once accomplished  
Can disappear in a second  
Once you strike with your sword  
The truth that had once been in my mind  
Is gone


	10. Alicia: Tainted Love

**Lightning-Dono**: This one is on **Alicia**. :0

_**SPOILER WARNING!**_

If you continue to proceed in reading this fanfic, bear in mind that this may spoil the game for you. If it does, or sends you vague messages of future events, don't bother complaining, because I'll retaliate with, "I told you so."

**Answers to the Reviews**

**Nameless** – I didn't like 8. xD It was just...bad. Dark angst is fun to write and read, though! But it doesn't fit my personality whatsoever. This poem is kind of...Oh, I don't know. Maybe you'll like it. -shrug- I'm not sure if you will.

Tainted Love

-

You held me in your arms  
Cradling me gently  
Not one night did you stop  
Until that one fateful day

I was killed at your hands  
After I had begged  
Sometimes I wonder why  
I hadn't realized it before

We matched like two puzzle pieces  
Your feelings were as delicate as mine  
But something set us apart  
I should've seen coming

I could never be with you  
Because the end was so near  
I will never get to grow old  
Instead, I will exist in a minute sphere

Tainted love is what it was  
The passionate kiss that we once shared  
Was poisoned by our vanities  
The future that fate built for us  
Reflected our romance long ago

You thought only of me  
And for that, you paid a price  
Because you neglected those of your company  
Fate took me away

I was taken in by you  
Enchanted by your skill and talent  
Because it was rumored I was using you  
Fate implanted an evil within me

The day it happened  
I was beyond fear  
A scale like coat covered me  
And sucked my soul inside

My own mind held me captive  
As I watched in horror the destruction caused  
Until you confronted me  
And I said my line

Our tainted love will never be purified  
For it remains the saddest tale of them all  
That a man should kill his beloved  
Is tragic without end

Like two chirping birds  
We call out to each other  
The cries of despair  
Resonating in our hearts

I wish I could see you again  
Even though I no longer truly exist  
My soul lives on  
Somewhere in your mind


	11. Martel: Dream

**Lightning-Dono**: This poem is for **Martel**. :D

_**SPOILER WARNING!**_

Whether you are scarred for life or the plot of the game is ruined to you forever is NOT MY RESPONSIBILITY. If you heed this warning and have decided that you have already beaten the game or just want to know what happened, go ahead and read the poem.

Dream

I can't help you up  
I can't help you stand  
All I can do  
Is watch your pain

Forget the days I was with you  
Because I'm gone  
Never will I fall in step with you  
And walk you through life

All of that was a dream  
A simple figment of your imagination  
A mass of color that moved in your mind  
Something that only existed in your past  
Because that's what I am  
A mere dream

I can see what you're doing  
Causing others to suffer  
Without me, you grew corrupt  
You became a monster

Remember the days I guided you  
And never let them pass you by  
It'll teach you a thousand songs  
You have forgotten

The dream is now over  
As you wake up to the harsh reality  
As you discover I was never there  
But only someone you knew in the past  
Before and always  
I'm just a dream

Even though I have returned  
And you have died  
Nothing will have changed  
The cycle continues on

I grieve in your place  
Remembering the days you were there  
And I wasn't

I can't see you  
I can't even lend a hand  
But by remembering you in my heart  
You live on

A dream that continues  
As I walk lost in this world  
As I watch over those who need my aid  
Something I will do for an eternity  
I'll think of you  
In my dreams


	12. Magnius: Beast

**Lightning-Dono**: The poem is on **Magnius**! Due to a suggestion by **Naomi Irving**, the title is "Beast". :) Thank you for the idea! ALSO, in the poem, when he says 'A tail of red', he's referring to his hair.

**Answers to the Reviews**:

**lisette** – Thank you! I am not worthy of your overwhelmingly high placing of my poems. ((fancy bow))

**Nameless** – Oh, it's fine if you say they're depressing. It's super-hard to write happy poems, and besides, happiness is so VAGUE sometimes, so it's hard to write with that sense. Thank you, by the way! Magnius is next. ((grin)) ((indicates to note above answers to the reviews))

Beast 

A fire hidden  
Many passions muted  
The last thing exposed  
Is a tail of red

I wish I could rewrite my image  
And change how I looked  
The disrespect was intolerable  
The eyes that followed hurt

I want to change the beast inside  
And let it loose and free  
I want to escape from myself  
And release the evil out

A devil lives in my mind  
He haunts my dreams and changes me  
True evil comes from the heart  
And the heart is connected to the mind and soul

This beast that makes me run  
The beast that makes me climb  
A beast that makes me fight  
A beast that won't let me cry  
The scars from being beaten  
Linger in my hands  
The blood spilt won't ever be regained  
So I gave what I had of my life  
What I had of myself  
To the beast

I walk the streets  
And see others flee  
I begin to think  
Of what the beast has done to me

It changed my reputation  
And sunk ice into my veins  
No longer will I emit a positive aura  
But one that's tainted with evil

This beast lives inside me  
It sees what I see  
And hears what I do  
It shares my energy  
And tries to kill my fear  
The good side of me?  
Sorry, it's gone  
I've been offered  
To the beast

* * *

I know it was stupid and horrible, but I didn't know what to do with the word 'Beast'. xD 


	13. Sheena: My Angel

**Lightning-Dono**: This poem is on **Sheena**. :) It's pretty short, though.

My Angel 

It was an early winter day  
That you left me  
Took all my love with you  
Took all my trust with you

Sometimes I want you back  
Just to see you smile again  
And hear your time-wasting jokes  
One more time

But this feeling of love I didn't want to discover  
The pain of loss I didn't want to experience  
You only came in and gave me this  
Sometimes I start to wonder  
That it might have been better  
Had you never walked into my life

Summer passed by  
Two seasons since you left  
Oh, how I want to be with you  
Oh, how I want my life back

I want to see you again more than ever  
Just to watch you laugh  
And listen to you sing  
One more time

But this feeling of love I have already discovered  
The pain of loss I experienced long ago  
You came to remind me  
That I couldn't stop loving  
That I couldn't stop living  
And that's when you became my angel

It's now Autumn  
Where leaves fall  
I still want you back  
I still want you to stand with me

No matter who I meet  
I just can't let go  
Of the desire I had before  
At last, I won't betray my feelings anymore

This feeling of desperation I wish I could dispose of  
This list of mere wishes I wish I could throw away  
But you came to remind me  
That dreams are from wishes made long ago  
That desperation makes them come true  
From that point on, I loved you  
And saw you as my angel


	14. Presea: Slipping Away

**Lightning-Dono**: This one is on **Presea**. :D Promotes Gesea!

**Answers to the Reviews**:

**TheWhiteMonk** – Yes, well, I try to do poems for characters that it would possibly be impossible to come up with a poem for. xD I might do Kuchinawa eventually! Thank you for reminding me of him!

**ObviousMan** – Your muses are interesting. :P Let's see...This one likes 'speaking' in leet? Thank you:D Actually, I got the normal ending. I accidentally spoiled it because I read some fanfic on it. –shifty eyes-

**lisette** – This one is on Presea! Yaaay! Um...I don't want to "use" poems. I write them myself.

**Nameless** – Wow, thanks! Your reviews are always so in-depth and it gives me much reason to continue writing. You thought it was good? YES! xD I thought that everyone might think it was awful...But I have this odd mindset that people expect more of me than they should. Be critical if you would like! I like those kinds of reviews, since it gives me much more feedback as to what I should be changing rather than what was good about it. But I would very much appreciate it if you didn't say in my face, "I HATED THIS POEM!" :P

_**Spoiler Warning!**_

I think that statement was pretty much self-explanatory.

* * *

Slipping Away 

Sometimes I watch the hands  
Moving back and forth  
Two black monsters  
That have wasted away my life

I spent sixteen years  
Trapped within myself  
Watching those two hands  
Click past each other

Years later, I realized time wasn't everything  
Those nights I spent worrying  
Didn't mean anything  
Because in the end  
It would always run away

I felt the sand slipping away  
Through an hourglass in my mind  
It leaked the memories I held in it  
And left them there for me to find

Sometimes I stare at the air  
Dull eyes without emotion  
Lifeless blue without the light  
Waiting for someone to bring in a lantern

I spent sixteen years  
Suffering that dull throb  
A heart that doesn't understand love  
A robot left un-programmed

Years later, I felt the blush coming back  
The redness flowing into my cheeks  
As I saw that someone  
For once, I felt warmth  
And it helped me see  
That I didn't have to be the only one

I felt the sadness slipping away  
That sorrow I once kept contained  
Now I will neglect that feeling  
And continue to move into the future

Now I only see their faces  
Shedding hope into my small, cold hands  
Now I only taste sweet sunlight  
Instead of the bitter darkness

I spend my days walking  
Hand in hand with my comrades  
No amount of sand  
Could please my hourglass now  
I no longer want to wait  
For someone I know will never come back  
Now I want to spend the rest of my life  
Every granule of sand left in my hourglass  
With you


	15. Kuchinawa: Actions of a Traitor

**Lightning-Dono**: This one is on **Kuchinawa** (sp?), as suggested by **TheWhiteMonk**.

**Answers to Reviews **

**timmycheese** - -Genis is cowering as people stare at him, grinning oddly- Oh, don't worry. I'm glad you liked it!

**ObviousMan** – I've never read any of your poetry, so I can't say that it's absolutely horrible, but I'm sure that you're good at it. People have a habit of putting themselves down in the face of something that they think is superior. I think we're on an even plain, since your writing is excellent. How I manage? Mmm...I only write poems when I'm inspired by something that I can't incorporate into a proper story. :) Thank you!

**lisette** – Thank you! I didn't think they were inspirational. o.o But that gives me a new take on it. :D

-

Actions of a Traitor 

-

Crouching beneath the brush  
Listening to the rain patter down  
And endless mental rain  
That began at the destruction  
Of our leader 

She acted as an innocent  
Crying once Volt went out of control  
Shedding tears over that destruction  
That she bears now  
On her journey

But I recognize those actions  
A traitor in disguise  
An assailant on the run  
Away from the crime scene  
To return someday

I know the sound of her footsteps  
Echoing emptily  
As empty as her heart  
As she almost crushed the will of her own town  
With one attempt

She went to slay an opponent  
Claiming to be from another world  
Instead, she joined them  
In their journey  
To twist Tethe'Alla in half

Some say that she's their hero  
Most declare that she is strong  
Yet, I recognize the strong  
And those who are lower  
Her actions symbolize the weak

Because I know the steps of a traitor  
I don't understand the reasoning of others  
Who demand otherwise  
But those eyes that show no pain  
And reflect only the fear of being caught  
Imitate the dread  
Of a traitor

-

Okay, ouch? Worst poem EVER. Forget the other ones I put down, this thing is awful!


	16. Zelos: Hear My Cry

**Lightning-Dono**: Yes, I now want to update! xD I've played 3 times through the game and stuff, so I know the characters pretty well at this point. :) Sorry, I can't reply to all the reviews. xD This poem is on **Zelos**.

_**Spoilers Ahead! **_

Hmmm...if you haven't done the Zelos ending yet for ToS, I suggest you read no further since this reveals a ton of things about that ending and I don't believe you'd feel a need to continue unless you'd like to blasted in the face by...er...spoilers.

--

Hear my Cry 

Silver tears of an angel  
Slipping down my cheeks  
Covered by the shadows  
Of a haunting dusk

Trapped inside my own memories  
Unable to move  
I feel so unstable  
Bestowed with this task

I couldn't chose my life  
My happiness never existed  
Eyes that constantly smiled  
But a grin that was ever faltering

A single crystal  
Bound me to this fate  
A simple legend  
Encased me this nightmare  
Where no one can hear my call

Can anyone hear my cry?  
A cry of desperation  
To rescue me from these eyes  
That continue to follow me  
Watching my every move  
Waiting for me to trip  
Before flying me away  
Upon those broken wings  
Up to a heaven  
That I have come to know as hell

Remorse that I've never felt  
As I arched my back  
Falling gracefully upon the ground  
Wounded by my own companions

Betrayal, the sin beyond words  
That's what caused my downfall  
I had bargained my life  
To fulfillthis wretched dream

Now I was free  
My mind was clear  
The excruciating pain could no longer be felt  
The damage done didn't exist

I'm sorry I left you behind  
I'm sorry that I couldn't say I love you  
I'm sorry, Sheena, that I never gave you a chance  
To say what you truly felt

It's too late, Lloyd  
You can't save me now  
There are better places I can go  
On these wings of orange

Now no one can hear my cry  
My disappearance didn't mean anything  
But atleast to me  
It meant that I wouldn't be held captive  
To an unbreakable fate

--

Um...it wasn't that good, but I tried. xD


	17. Yggdrasill: Desperation

**Lightning-Dono**: Time for the next poem! I know, my poetry is growing a little rusty, but I'll kick myself back into shape because summer isn't the time to slack! xD This poem is on **Yggdrasill**. Yes, Mithos and he are one and the same, but I thought it would be fun to write from a more...matured point of view. It's a little odd, but I _tried_ rhyming. I really did. I don't think I'll ever try it again, though...it didn't work out very well.

Answers to the Reviews 

**Krannaple – **Thank you very much!

**Sylvia Viridian** – I understand how you feel! I was sitting there one day on my 3rd play through of the game, wondering what the Kratos ending was like. I was horrified that I had to kill Zelos, and even more so at what he said about his life. ;o; I've never been very fond of Kratos and Zelos has always been, personally, my favorite character in the game. He never gave a true reason for his faked happiness, which everyone thought was genuine, until they discovered that it wasn't at all real. It was also saddening that they hardly gave any mention to their lost companion...Thank you for the compliment!

**Katandshadow** – Don't flatter me. xD They're not good...well, not all of them, at the very least. But thank you!

--

Desperation 

A purple world  
Shrouded in mist  
No hint of spirit  
As I clench my fist  
Those below me deserved what they got

What I've done can not be taken back  
The hints of sorrow  
Are laid down in fact  
I trembled as I felt my power grow  
And for once I didn't know what to do

But I don't regret it all  
The tragedy I've created  
Those people I have manipulated  
Were destined to take a fall

Those abstract words  
The people kept repeating  
"The world shall be regenerated"  
Simple measures to make sure they kept thriving

Desperate actions and turmoil  
Could make even the strongest recoil  
Love that could not be returned  
In time, they will understand

What I did had a purpose  
Even if I truly had ran  
From a world tainted with discrimination  
For those who are stuck...yet alive

A world like that doesn't deserve remorse  
I'm returning that pain  
In the form of force  
They who took our lives away  
Those cretins who continued to slay  
Just because some are different  
Doesn't mean they don't deserve to live

Perhaps what I seek is a mere illusion  
Maybe I have fallen prey to endless delusion  
But atleast I may achieve my goal  
For an age of those with no soul

Fear has immobilized the weak  
Upon this world  
Discord I have managed to wreak  
But their wills never broke  
Until my inner power awoke

Lies veil true evil  
Love reveals the true meaning of life  
When faced with such choices  
What can one do but lie?  
Only the strong can face up to that fear  
And in the end  
I suppose it wasn't me


End file.
